voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroki Eniwa
Hiroki Eniwa is a selectable character from the game My Last First Kiss. Background Hiroki grew up in the same apartment complex as you, Ayato, Ichiya, Takamune, Makoto, and Riku but because he was older, he didn’t hang around much. When he was going to middle school, you were sad that you wouldn’t see him anymore so he gave you a stuffed rabbit that he’d bought so that you wouldn’t feel lonely. When he was in college, he dated a girl named Erena for three years and was unaware that she was also seeing his best friend Yasushi. Yasushi was furious when he found out and severed his friendship with him. When he confronted Erena, she told him that she wanted to see which one would get a better job and higher status, and she broke up with him when he wasn’t going anywhere. Because of that, Hiroki developed a cynical view on women who only care about luxury and status. When you were 18, you confessed your feelings to him but he rejected you because you weren’t mature enough. Six years later, Hiroki becomes the assistant director in the Kokonoka Company, the same place that you work in, and leads the project of the company’s 100th anniversary. When you confessed your feelings to him again, he doesn’t reject you but instead only interested in a one-night stand. Insight Hiroki Eniwa - Profile 2.jpg Hiroki Eniwa - Insight.jpg Living Together Hiroki.jpg Appearance Hiroki has black hair that's parted on his right, grey eyes, and a beauty mark under his right eye. Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Coming soon... *'Business Attire:' He wear a pinstriped dark grey suit with a matching vest and a white shirt underneath, and a purple tie. *'Casual Attire:' He wears a white shirt under a black hoodie with dark jeans. *'Sleepwear:' Coming soon... Personality Hiroki appears as an enigma and it's hard to understand his thoughts and true intentions. He is a complex individual who rarely shows his true feelings, preferring to hide behind a mask of diplomacy. However, he can be very emotional when provoked or when he feels people are overstepping boundaries. As an assistant director, he is organised and proactive. Hiroki is seen leading team meetings, dealing with important clients and completing classified documentation. High positions of power come easily to Hiroki due to his ambition and his scrupulous work ethic. While being very critical of you, he is also able to acknowledge your successes. After falling in love with you, he becomes more in touch with his emotions. Despite being very self-efficient in all areas of his life, he slowly comes to depend on you for love and support. Hiroki easily becomes jealous when he sees other males interact with you and sometimes takes his frustration out on you. Though being level-headed, Hiroki's demeanor instantly changes, becoming frantic whenever he thinks you're in danger. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Still heartbroken over Hiroki, you're thrown for a loop when Hiroki declares in front of the director that you are his girlfriend. He explains that the director's "old-fashioned ways" are preventing him from receiving any future promotions. Hiroki offers you a small favor and you decide to ask him to take your virginity. From there, you begin to have a casual relationship with Hiro. He warns you not to get attached and he denies any attempt you try to get close to him. At work you make a proposal in opposition of tearing down one of the attractions in Kokonoka Park. Will you be able to touch Hiroki's heart and stop the demolition? It's a Date Coming Soon... Stay the Night Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Sweet Memories Coming Soon... Kiss to Remember Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= A Dreamy Proposal Coming Soon... Delivering the News Coming Soon... Bride-to-be Coming Soon... Trivia *He's not a morning person, and it takes a while for him to wake up. *He dislikes carrots. **He shares this trait with Wilfred A. Spencer from Be My Princess and his grandson Hayden A. Spencer from Be My Princess 2. *Hiroki makes his own pickles. He teaches you how to make them so you have a "chore" to do in the house. *Hiroki is one of several Voltage guys to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. Aki Fujishima from Finally, In Love Again, Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs, Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight, and Katsuyuki Kyobashi from Metro PD: Close to You are the others. *He has an older brother named Kazuki Nemuro. Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Hiroki Eniwa Category:Characters Category:Childhood Friend Category:Businessman Category:Born in June Category:Gemini Sign Category:Smoker Category:Boss